When Worlds Collide
by Cit-Cat Mccoy
Summary: All is well on love and camp. When Percy and Annabeth are attacked during school and their human friends see. What extent will they go to to keep them safe, especially when one of them is after Percy's heart!  Percabeth
1. Chapter 1: Seafood, Blue cars & crushes

YO THS IS CIT CAT MCCOY AND I AM THE PROUD OWNER OF THE FAB-U-LOUS FANFIC YOU SEE BEFORE YOU! FIRST AND FOREMOST I NEED THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW TO SEND ME THE NAME OF THE CHARACTER THEY WANT PUT IN THE STORY WHO THERE GODLY PARENT OR REGUKAR PARENT IS WHO THEY ARE DATING STUFF LIKE THAT! ANYWAYS I DON'T OWN THE BOOKS BLAH BLAH BLAH ENJOY!

Annabeth's POV:

I was woken up by the sound of my dad yelling to me to get the heck downstairs. Lovely way to wake up isn't it? I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at the clock 7:45 OH CRAP! When did those 45 minutes happen I sware about five minutes ago it was 6:30! I jump out of bed and run to my closet. Thank the gods for private school I survey my closet for a few seconds looking at my rows of uniforms hmmm difficult decision I quickly pull out my short grey skirt with the buttons on both sides a ruffle neck white shirt and my school shield cardigan. After this it was on with the knee-socks, grey ballet flats and mascara. Then to the bathroom for hair straightening and ponytail creating. Usually I didn't care much about what I looked like but you know… Percy and I had been going out since the battle of Manhattan two years ago so it never hurt to look presentable right?

I run down the stairs and almost push the twins out of my way when I headed for the toast sitting on the plate in the kitchen.

"ANNABETH" My step mom yelled as I was about to head out the door

"WHAT!" I yelled back I could hear the honk signaling Percy's arrival

" You forgot your bag sweetie" She said coming into the room with my tan book bag under arm.

"Oh thanks" I grabbed it from her kissed her on the cheek and flew out the door. I walked to Percy's car and saw that my best friend Olivia was already waiting. Percy always stopped and picked her up on the way to get me (which I thought was really nice of him) Olivia looked thankfully at me from the backseat of the blue car as I slid into the front seat next to Percy carefully trying not to scrape my shoes against the sand colored leather. Percy's father had given him a car for his 19th birthday and may I just say that I was jealous. On my 19th Birthday do you know what my mom gave me? A book! Usually I would happy to get a gift at all but sheesh a CAR!! Percy leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Late as usual Wise Girl" I laughed and leaned against the seat and took a "Nap" as we drove to pick up Percy's best friend Ryan.

Olivia's POV:

I was looking anxiously out the door waiting for the blue car to show up I looked at myself in the mirror one more time straightening my slightly big gray skirt I untucked and retucked the ruffles into my cardigan than I heard the beep signaling that my biggest crush had arrived. Oh snap out of it girl! Percy is Annabeth's Boyfriend I could never do that to her! I didn't even care most of the time. They were not all lovey dovey everyday or in public. only around close friends could you even tell that they had something that no couple in our school had. Anyway most of the time they fought about really weird things like which greek god was cooler apparently they were really into the ancient history lesson that afternoon. I looked at my reflection one more time then walked through the door and down the cobblestone path towards the blue car waiting in the driveway.

"Hey" Percy said as I climbed into the backseat.

He turned the key in the ignition and we drove the two blocks to Annabeth's house in silence (as usual). This happened everyday I had it all mapped out

7:55- We pull up at Annie's house in silence

7:57- We hear multiple screams from inside the house

8:00- The door opens a crack and then closes as Annie realizes that she forgot her book bag

8:01- Annabeth glides down the path with a piece of toast stuck in her mouth looking like a greek goddess as usual.

8:01 and 30 sec.- Annabeth slides into car and Percy kisses her on the cheek.

You see that was crazy right! They also had these weird nicknames for each other. Percy always called Annabeth ''Wisegirl" and it was true Annabeth was by far the smartest, prettiest girl in the whole grade. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school because her dyslexia made people think she weird. But, still in comparison to me she might has well been homecoming queen. Atleast that nickname made sense Annabeth called Percy "Sea Weed Brain" I can't even begin to explain that one!

"Late as usual Wise girl" Percy scolded her. Look there they go with the nicknames.

Annabeth closed her eyes for her "Annual Morning nap" and Percy drove us down the street to Ryan Iffert's house. Ryan was waiting outside the door like always because Ryan was NEVER late!

Percy POV:

Homeroom passed like an ocean breeze and I had ancient history with Annabeth, Ryan and Olivia. This was my favorite class because I didn't have to study a thing! I entered the room and sat in my seat on the opposite of the room from Annabeth and next to a redheaded boy name Joe. I saw a projector set up in the middle of the room and suddenly remembered that today we would learn the names of the greek gods. This should be fun and entertaining. Full of new and usefull information NOT! Mr. Fuller Began to quiet down the class and when he finally had everyone's attention he began his presentation.

"We will start with the most modern of the gods! Dyonisis" My teacher droned He clicked a button and a picture of a handsome young man came onto the screen.

" This is what the god of wine probally looked like" I couldn't help it I looked over at my girlfriend and saw that she was about to burst and at that moment we did laughing as loud as humanly or excuse me demi-godingly possible!

I need you to review RIGHT NOW I MEAN IT! Press that button and tell me if you want me to continue a sneak peak of whats coming is: 

A SURPRISE MONSTER ATTACK

SCEPTICLE HUMANS

PERCABETH

PERCABETH JEALOSY

AND MORE

ON

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE!


	2. Chapter 2: Blurring Lines

I was crying today because of the flames I hav this sinking feeling in my stomach because my grammer is not good I am kinda dyslexic so grammer and puncuation is hard for me I will try harder pleez no flames! Here is the next chapter enjoy!

Annabeth Pov: 

The bell out of ancient history rang and that was my ticket to French. The French room was on the other side of the school and the class was small and so that's how I found myself walking quietly with Percy walking about ten feet behind me. I saw Olivia about 50 feet back talking to Ryan. Hmmm I was no child of Aphrodite but maybe they liked each other hmmm I thought again I had completely zoned out thinking about Ryan and Olivia together as a couple and I was only knocked out of my little bubble when I rammed into our head cheerleader Rachel. I whispered a quiet apology and tried to walk past her but she wouldn't budge Percy had caught up with me by then and was looking at Rachel with the ultimate sense of contempt. She looked at him and her eyes turned a sickly shade if green oh no

"Annabeth get back" Percy yelled I stumbled backwards as Rachel's body went from infinitatly beautiful to shriveled and crooked her eyes were a bright green and her hair became dancing flames

"PERSEUS JACKSON" she yelled in a tripled voice "YOU WILL ALL DIE IN THE PITS OF TARTARUS"

"OH GO TO HADES " I yelled back as I rushed her I slashed at her face and she ducked laughing

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?? HA HA LITTLE ANNABETH" the monster roared

I had a new spring in my step as I went in for the kill dodging the her long deadly blades I saw Percy go for a sneek attack to the left and she blocked him. I aimed down looking for a chink in her armor and then I saw it the slightest gap. I went in with a roll and plunged my knife deep into the monsters chest just as Percy used riptide to slash the monsters head off. That's how the scene ended I was lying on the ground and Percy had riptide raised in the air we both watched as the body of "Rachel" crumbled her spirit returning to the deepest pit of tartarus.

"Annabeth are you alright?" Percy asked concerned

" Nope" I was still breathing hard

" And you?" I said returning the question

"I'm fine" He came over and gave me a hand up I brushed the hair out of my face and looked down at the place where "Rachel" had been this really was not good we hadn't been bothered by monsters since the big battle they were all too scared to fight us anymore. I was about to tell Percy that we had to report this to Chiron right away when I heard a frightened voice behind me

"Annabeth what the hell just happened" I turned and saw that Olivia was standing there with Ryan behind her looking scared they both looked disturbed and overall not the great then again neither did we.

I looked at Percy and he looked at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We had to tell them the truth!

Ok R&R im serious no FLAMES pleez im begging you!!!!! Anyway review oh and any ideas r greatly accepted thnx to everyone who didn't flame me!


	3. Chapter 3: Humanater

HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER WOW I HAVE NEVER UPDATED THIS FAST BEFORE WOOHOO FOR ME!!! I THINK MY GRAMMER WAS BETTER RIGHT?? ANNYWAYS I DO NOT OWN THE BOOKS BLAH BLAH BLAH ENJOY!

Recap:

I was about to tell Percy that we had to report this to Chiron right away when I heard a frightened voice behind me

"Annabeth what the hell just happened" I turned and saw that Olivia was standing there with Ryan behind her looking scared they both looked disturbed and overall not the great then again neither did we.

I looked at Percy and he looked at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We had to tell them the truth!

Annabeth's POV:

I grabbed Olivia by the arm and Percy did the same to Ryan dragging them into the parking lot towards Percy's Blue car. I opened the door and put Olivia in the back seat quickly I slammed the door hurriedly and Percy and I got in the front seat and as soon as I was buckled he sped out of the parking lot.

"Percy we need to call Chiron, Thalia or even Grover anyone!" I said in a rush "Tell them we are bringing some mortal friends and asked if the barriers can be let down ok?"

I looked up at Percy and he already dialing Chiron on the cell-phone he was hardly allowed to use. He began to talk telling Chiron everything!

"Annabeth what is going on!" This time it was Ryan speeking. I swiveled around in my seat and faced them.

"Do you guys remember that lesson on greek Mythology" they both nodded yes "Well those gods are real" I turned back around in my seat and both Ryan and Olivia started laughing.

"You can not be serious" Olivia said through her giggles

"You mean like that drunken god what was his name again is real!?" He laughed and it promptly started to rain something that smelled suspiciously like grape juice.

"Yes they are real and you better take them seriously or else you won't survive the place we are going for more than an hour!" That was Percy covering the phone with his hand he then went back to talking to Chiron arguing about something.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ryan said

"Camp half blood" I answered simply I turned back around in my seat when Olivia asked another question. I turned back annoyed.

"Well what does any of this half to do with you guys" I looked her straight in the eye and said "Do you remember the name of the camp we are going to?"  
"yeah Camp Half Blood right?" Ryan answered "Wait a minute! Half-blood!" He looked at me and I nodded glad that he finally understood what I was saying.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" Olivia yelled

"Isn't it obvious" Ryan said exsasperated "There half-bloods half human…" I looked right at me when he said it "And half god" I nodded again and Olivia bored her eyes into mine.

"Your mom is a greek goddess" She whispered

"Yep" I said simply

"Let me guess Aphrodite no wait that goddess of wisdom… ATHENA that's it ATHENA!" Olivia shouted bouncing out of her seat. I nodded for the third time.

"Wait" Ryan asked "Who is Percy's father then?"

" Poseidon" Percy answered him gruffly Ryan had his mouth hanging open "That's why you said that Poseidon was your favorite god Ohhh that's why you won't eat seafood! Hey is that why your so great at swimming in Gym grrrr! That gold metal should be mine!" Percy laughed and the sound was so great that we all joined in WOW it felt good to laugh!

Sorry it is so short R&R NO FLAMES PLEEZE

~CIT-CAT~


	4. Chapter 4: Camp half blood? yeh rite

HEY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT!!!!!! WELL HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY GOIN ON A DIFFERENT ACOUNT FOR MAX RIDE SO IF YOU HAVE READ THAT BOOK SEARCH:  
"Winged-By-a-ride"

IN THE AUTHORS SEARCH AND READ IT PLEASE IT HAS LIKE 0 REVIEWS BE THE FIRST ONE AND…

OK I HAVE NUTHIN TO GIV U BUT DO IT ANYWAYS!

LUV CIT-CAT (A GIFT FROM ME TO U)

CHAPTER 5:

OLIVIA'S POV

I was exhausted. My best friend in the world had just told she was half goddess (Athena to be exact), My secret crush had just told me he was half sea god! My mind was reeling. Where on earth were they taking us, all I knew is that it was a place with lots of other teenagers like them (YAY I GET TO BE ANOTHER OUTCAST!). We rounded a bend and Annabeth sighed looking out the window, I turned to look to and saw the most beautiful I had ever that I had ever seen. The hill that we were driving on went down a sharp incline into a valley. The sun beat down on strawberry groves and a red barn. A lake cornered the fields and I saw tiny houses arranged in a semi circle towards the middle. A large pavilion stood towards a larger Greek house which was surrounded by dark forest.

"Olivia, Ryan welcome to camp half-blood!" Percy said also looking towards the window. We were now about ten feet away from a hill with a pine tree standing on the top. Annabeth opened her door and slammed it Percy did the same beginning to walk up the hill. I looked at Ryan and he looked at me.

"Well this is it" He said nervously his eyes flicking back towards Percy

"Yeah! Hey they are getting ahead lets go!" I tried to sound fearless but I was pretty sure fright seeped into my voice. Ryan nodded at me and threw his door open. I followed suit and together we chased Annabeth and Percy up the hill.

PERCY'S POV:

We walked up the hill and through the barrier easily. I felt like I was finally home. It had been a year and a half since the big battle and I hadn't been here since then. I heard someone yell "FIRE!" and for some reason it comforted me to know that camp was still training young children to kill things! A few campers wondered out of their cabins and stopped to stare at us. Annabeth stood next to me holding my hand she leaned closer and whispered

"There are twice as many campers this year. Chiron said that the gods kept their promise! But, why are they staring?"

"Because they are wondering who the Hades we are, Why we strutted into their camp in street clothes and who the full human kids are behind us" I listed smiling Annabeth laughed but quickly stopped as a voice said curiously

"Percy, Annabeth is that you?" I turned and saw Nico's smiling face

"Hey Nico!" I said walking forward to shake his hand and pull him into a hug

"Hey Percy what's up! Camp has been so boring without you! HEY CLARRISSE, THALIA PERCY AND ANNABETH ARE HERE!" He turned and yelled it to the camp at large and Waited holding up his fingers to count

"10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BLAST OFF!" As he said this, an excited scream came from cabin one and the black haired Thalia came running forward. I opened my arms for a hug as she came closer but she blew right past me and ran to Annabeth, Annabeth screamed and yelled "THALIA" and soon they were hugging and giggling and talking about the past year and a half together.

"Did someone say Percy?" "Ooooh I haven't seen Annabeth in forever!" ,"wow Percy looks hot!" A crowd was beginning to form (Some of them Aphrodite girls). I looked out and spotted Clarisse with Chris, The Stolls, Pollux, Chiron and Will Solace. I also saw Olivia and Ryan standing awkwardly in the crowd and I went to relieve them of their little knot of curious demigods.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to the crowd " This is Olivia" I pointed to her "And this is Ryan" the barriers were put down to let them in sooo be nice and no one kill them! Thanks" They looked relieved. Chiron galloped forward and Yelled

"Nice to have you back Percy, Annabeth! It is time for dinner so I guess our guests can sit up front at the table with myself and Mr. D" I nodded and set off towards the dinner pavilion followed closely by Olivia and Ryan

''Oh and Percy!" I turned around to face him "Tonight is capture the flag so suit up!" I smiled and walked towards the dinner pavilion, Ready to start my diet of lean nymph cut beef after a year and a half of burgers, French fries and well all that good stuff

Sorry it was so short I JUST REAALY NEED TO UPDATE THAT OTHER STORY SO GO READ IT PLEASE! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!! SEARCH:

WINGED-BY-A-RIDE IN THE AUTHORS SEARCH

AND THEN READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. SHOULD OLIVIA MAKEA MOVE ON PERCY? SHOULD ANNABETH STRIKE HER DOWN LIKE THE HAND OF ZUES TELL ME AND I WILL LISTEN (kinda) OK GO TO IT! 

CIT CAT MCCOY FOREVS! 


	5. Chapter 5 You, me and Thalia

Why hello there all you readers! This is Cit-Cat Mccoy here welcoming you to the…

I lost count of chapter it is so just read on!

Percy's POV:

As I thought it would be dinner was seriously low cal. But, still it was home at last. I looked up at the tall table where Chiron sat and saw Ryan deep in conversation with the centaur himself. Olivia was staring out into the crowd with her eyes dreamy. I was sitting alone at my table because Tyson was still with dad working in the forges. There was a great deal of talking and a lot of banging as well as some arrow shooting. I stuck my fork into a cut of briscut just as Chiron stood up to set up teams for the game.

"Heroes! As you know tonight is Capture the flag!" There was a lot of cheering and Chiron put his hands up to quiet us.

" We will now establish teams!" (A/N: OK I KNOW THIS IS NOT HOW THEY DO IT IN THE STORY BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH ME!)

"Right now the Athena cabin holds the laurels!" There was chearing from the Athena section

"WE CALL PERCY!" Malcolm yelled and I smiled walking over to there side

"HEY NO FAIR! CHIRON TELL THEM THAT WE GET PERCY!" Clarrisse yelled from the other side of the pavilion. I laughed because I remembered when neither of them wanted me and how Luke had kindly accepted me onto his team… Luke.

"Actually I think it is my turn to have Percy on MY team!" Nico stood up from his table and I sent him a grateful smile. There was a lot of grumbling and then Thalia stood up saying

"You know what I think that Percy should be one both Nico's and my team!"

"What? That is so unfair! Three children of the big three on one team!" A kid from the Hermes cabin yelled

"HEROES! HEROES! Calm down! I think I have the solution!" Everyone got quiet and we all waited for the result

"Percy, Thalia, and Nico will be there own teams!" Everyone else cheered and we all looked up at Chiron dumbfounded. (A/N: Don't you just love that word!)

"Good Luck" he said before Galloping off to set up for the game. I turned towards the two of them in shock right before Thalia went into "Battle mode"

"Nico! How many shadow warriors can you conjure?" She asked pacing

"Almost 150 now" Nico said proudly beginning to summon the warriors and organizing them into ranks. Thalia turned to me and I started fearing for my life and sanity.

" And Percy can you call all of the water and have it help us fight?" I nodded and turned towards the forest closing my eyes. There was a slight Twist in my stomach and I felt the power of the water flow me. There was a crash and then a giant sphere of clear river water rolled into the clearing where we had set up our base.

"Woah! Ok then" I smiled proudly at my sphere and began to maneuver it finally forcing it into the face of Thalia, mocking her as she gave battle plans.

"And what exactly are you bringing to the table Miss Bossy!" Nico said adjusting his black armor on himself. Thalia looked over from where she was preparing her own golden armor and smiled deviously

"I've got the plan!" We all backed up when she smiled like that! Thalia was planning something, what it was I didn't want to know.

"Percy get ready!" She shoved some silver armor with a small emblem of a wave (That I had never seen before) in the corner into my face and I began to attach it my body fumbling with the clips. Meanwhile Chiron Galloped into the clearing saying

"You guys better be prepared be-" He cut off when he saw our huge undead army and my sphere of almost living water.

"The game has just started soooo I would go!" I looked at him weird and he just looked at me sheepishly

"I consulted the oracle and I thought I would give the other team a head start" He began to gallop away clearly not wanting to go any further in this already uncomfortable conversation.

"Well Ms. Bossy" Nico said apparently this was Thalia's new nickname

"What is your oh so genius plan, I wonder" Thalia rolled her eyes and beckoned us closer.

" Stay right here!" She said proudly in a loud stage whisper

"That is your genius plan?" I asked incredulously

"NO don't you see! We send the other warriors forward" She grabbed a sharp twig and drew a rough sketch in the mud "We stay behind here…" She indicated the clearing on her dirt-map and then continued "The Athena cabin will most likely lead the attack and at the head of the attack will most likely be…"

"Annabeth" We breathed together Thalia nodded

"Exactly!"

"Well what does that have to do with us winning?" I asked now really confused.

"Oh come on Percy! You guys have been dating for like 2 years! Surely by now you know her weaknesses!" She looked at me like I was her last hope. I thought back over the years and I remembered one particular experience.

(_flashback) _

"_Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the one side of the training field as she entered. Her crossbow was slung across her back and her hair was up in a pony tail._

"_What do you want to practice today!... hmmm let me guess … one on one!" I said in a bored tone_

'_Oh come on! One on one is the best way to fight!" she insisted flopping her bow down to the ground and pulling out her small silver dagger._

"_You know Annabeth that someday, when we fight in a big army. Your Obession with one on one will become a problem!" I said this a very good impersonation of Dr Phil. She just laughed and began to train_

_one on one ofcoarse!_

_(End flash back)_


	6. Chapter 6: Victory is wait one on one

Hey dudes! I am on an updating rampage! I promise to update every single story I have written I promise! ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF:

WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE!

(tee hee I just love upper-case)

Olivia's POV:

How did I end up on the back of a horse! Chiron was riding Ryan and I through the dense forests of camp. We heard war cries coming through the trees. Chiron broke through the pines into a clearing and for the first time I saw "Capture the Flag" as an extreme sport. Two campers were fending off 5 or 6 shadowy warriors all dressed in black. Behind their helmets their eyes were empty sockets. In the center of the clearing stood three teenagers it took me a minute to recognize them as Thalia, Nico and last but most defiantly not least Percy. They were sitting on the ground looking bored. Their faces indicated that they were waiting for something. Around them the shadowy warriors were fending off the campers in search for the blue flag that stood in front of Thalia, bolted into the ground. Percy looked up at us as we entered the clearing and lumbered over in his sleek silver battle armor.

"Hey Chiron! Hey Olivia, Ryan!" He said this cheerfully and I swear that this was the happiest I had ever seen him.

"Chiron Thalia is a genius You know Annabeth-" He was cut off by a yell

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth came stomping through the trees her hair full of twigs and her face smeared with dirt. "You are such a cheater!''

"Oh great here comes the best part of the plan" He went running off towards Thalia and Nico a huge smile aimed at the unsuspecting Annabeth.

Percy's POV:

The plans had been made and as I walked back over to the center of the clearing I also saw Annabeth stomping her way across to me her red flag carried in her right arm. A shadow warrior slashed at her and before he had time to say goodbye to his companions Annabeth plunged her dagger into his stomach and pulled it out gracefully continuing her stalk. At this point her team was being held by about 100 shadow warriors and could not move to defend their "Fearsome" leader. Annabeth Plunged her Flag's pointy tip into the ground and turned to face me her face lighting up at the very prospect of destroying me and probably ripping my guts out along with that.

"Well Percy looks like it's just you and me!" She began to circle and I could tell we were both plotting ways to destroy the other. I know we are dating and all, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't play a mean game of capture the flag.

" Oh good luck Annabeth! You know I'm going to win! I always do!" I snickered as her face turned red with anger

"At least I don't rely on my daddy for help when I am in a twist!" She smiled and I scowled at her

"Well we should probably fight now!" I said back in a fake kind voice

"Sounds good to me!" She laughed and then lunged at me.

SWORD FIGHT (3RD PERSON POV)

Annabeth met him in the middle. At first, the blows superficial- attention-grabbing yet easy to meet. This soon moved onto more complicated attacks. Percy faked a high lunge, then thrust at Annabeth's midsection. She deflected his sword point and responded with a swipe at Percy's legs. He jumped back, barely avoiding being slashed. Slowly yet methodically, Annabeth started to drive him back. The clanging of the two swords hitting rang through the air, matching the sound of the crowd cheering on their respective favorite.

Percy was only one step away from being out of the ring- which would have meant an immediate loss- when he managed to meet her blade, inches away from his throat. He tried to force it away while Annabeth tried to do the opposite. With one last surge of effort, Percy threw her sword back. Annabeth backpedaled, in the middle of the circle. He raced toward her with more simple attacks. She parried them easily. It went on for several minutes. Both fighters were showing a strain. Percy chest was heaving and a bead of sweat slid down Annabeth's temple. Percy took one step back, enough to be able to extend his blade fully, and performed an advanced disarming maneuver. Annabeth's sword dropped to her feet. The assembly _oohed _in unison.

Annabeth bent down to pick it up, but Percy leaped forward and held it down with his foot. Eyes narrowed, she reached for her knife. Before she could strike though, he had the sword point inches away from her chest. He walked her back, until it was Annabeth near the ring of white. They both knew that at the moment, her knife was useless. Percy held his hand out. Glaring, eyes never leaving his, Annabeth dropped it I his hand. He smiled.

He started to say 'match' to signify the end of the duel, but was cut off when Annabeth tackled him. The simple, rule of _never lowering your weapon _had been forgotten. Riptide was hanging from Percy's right hand limply, the knife being grasped loosely in his left. Annabeth took advantage of his distraction and bounded forward. For a second, she was on top, but Percy flipped over, restraining her with difficulty. With one free hand, he gathered all three weapons- Riptide, Annabeth's sword, and her knife and tossed them several feet away, useless to either of them. The sword fight had turned into a wrestling match. Using all of her strength, Annabeth wrenched herself free. They both scrambled to their feet. Lightning fast, Annabeth dove at Percy's feet, bringing him back to the dirt floor. They struggled, rolling around, neither really using recognizable fighting moves. A cloud of dust rose, obscuring the view of the onlookers. They all craned their necks, but couldn't make out who was winning.

When the dust cleared, it was percy on top. One knee was pinning Annabeth by the chest, the other leg being used for balance. His hands were planted on either of her shoulders. Annabeth flailed her arms and legs, but to no avail. She twisted and writhed trying her get out from under him, but he only toughened his hold. After a good fifteen seconds, Annabeth gave up. She went limp. The match was over. Percy had won.

Percy's POV:

I Pulled myself from Annabeth and walked proudly over to where her flag stood open and waiting for me to take it. I placed my hand on the long wooden dowel and pulled. The flag heaved up from the ground and I held it in the air. Annabeth grumbled and the rest of her team sighed with the disappointment of losing. Thalia and Nico ran out onto the battle field and enveloped me in a big hug.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Thalia yelled at me I smiled at her and watched as the flag that I was holding suddenly changed from the gray picture of an owl and some olives into a triple picture depicting a trident a skull and a lightning bolt. The three of us cheered and I looked back at Annabeth saying

"You know Annabeth, I always thought that one on one would get you in trouble some day!"

She just scowled and marched back into the trees.

HEY! THAT WAS INTENSE RIGHT? OK YOU KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW!

CUZ I HAVE A LOT OF HITS ON THIS STORY BUT NOT A LOT OF REVIEWS! : ) SO GO TO IT!

READ ON

CIT-CAT MCCOY


	7. Chapter 7: Breakup, Heart ache and Silk

HEY Y'ALL! (Ha I love southern accents!) If you have read the house of night series you would know why…) WELL ANYWAYS… SO I HAVE A, OT OF REVIEWS SUGGESTING THAT I SHOULD PUT IN MORE RYAN AND OLIVIA AND I TOTALLY AGREE SOOOOO IN THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OLIVIA MAY MAKE A MOVE ON PERCY HMMMM….

I AM ALSO LOOKINH FOR A NEW TITLE "WHEN WORLDS OLLIDE" IS KINDA IMMATURE AS MANY OF MY HATERS HAVE POINTED OUT…

BY THE WAY OLIVIA AND RYAN ARE NOT HALFBLOODS!

SO ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Olivia's POV:

I sat on Chiron's soft back and watched Annabeth and Percy duel. This entire experience was just plain weird, I mean my BFF and my crush were fighting to the death (Not that they would kill each other of course because well they were dating). Percy moved free as water. I laughed at the irony of that statement and watched Percy deliver a great move knocking Annabeth's weapon right out of her hand. Annabeth, her face caked with mud and twigs sticking out of her golden looked incredulous and then just plain mad! He helped her up and whispered something in her ear. Her face contorted with rage and she turned towards him yelling

"Percy Jackson YOU CHEATER!"

"What did I do?" Percy yelled back equally upset

"You know what you did you… you" She looked lost for words Percy's face turned smug at her loss of blame

"Well you have done a lot of things!" Annabeth yelled. I was sure that Percy was the best boyfriend in the world. Two months before the invitations to the school dance were released he already had spelled out "Prom?" In candles on her street! How do you get much better that that? On top of all of it they were homecoming King and Queen.

"Like what?" Percy said softly his face genuinely interested, Ohhh you see he wants to know what he has done wrong.

"First of all Prom?" She listed

"What about it?" He asked again Annabeth was pacing now her face deranged with embarrassment of losing her victory and the idea of losing it to her boyfriend.

"WE WERE FLIPPIN HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN!" the Aphrodite girls all squealed and began to talk about there own experiences as homecoming queen. They were not the smartest but you would be a fool to near Annabeth when she is angry. Percy just looked upset. Annabeth turned flipping her hair out of her dirty face and stalking out of the clearing. As she passed me I heard her mutter things like

"Always have a plan!" and

"I still have my dignity"

Was that a breakup? I knew the entire camp wanted to know. Percy's mouth was blubbing open and closed like a fish. The other campers were beginning to disband and I felt a wave of a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time…

HOPE

I had to get planning right away before one of those Aphrodite girls came in and stole him. I walked back up towards the big house a new spring in my step. I was in the middle of what would have been a slow motion walk of joy when a flyer hit me in the face.

**The Demigod beginning of summer dance!  
CALLING ALL DEMI-GODS!**

**THE APHRODITE CABIN IS HOSTING AN ALL CAMP DANCE TO WELCOME**

**SUMMER AND THE NEW YEAR OF CAMP FUN!**

**THE DRESS IS FORMAL AND FOOD AND BEVERAGES WILL BE SERVED!**

**THERE WILL BE FUN GAMES LIKE:**

**PIN THE TAIL ON THE CENTAUR**

**DUCK DUCK PEGASUS**

**DON'T MISS OUT ON THIS GREAT EVENT!  
LOVE,**

**THE APHRODITE GIRLS!**

I was staring open mouthed at the flyer. A good idea had just hit me smack in the face. All I had to do was look really really good! I wondered briefly if I was allowed to go shopping.

(5 hours later)

I walked through the doors of the big house with 2 bags in my arms. Tonight was going to be perfect. My devious plan would work I was sure of it. I hiked up to me room and placed the two bags down on my bed. I walked over and flicked on the lights in my bathroom ready to set to work. I grabbed my bags and stuffed my hand in pulling out my dress. It was came to my knees and was a bright pink color. Around the middle there was a black sash. The dress had spaghetti straps and ruffled all the way down. The man at the counter told me the dress was very sexy so I bought it without further ado. I slipped into the dress it's fabric soft cotton. I pulled my accessories out of the other bag and grabbed my sleek black heels slipping them onto my feet. I buttoned the clasp on my black beaded clutch and sighed heading for the vanity to do my makeup.

Annabeth's POV:

I felt really bad about what I said to Percy! I didn't mean all those awful things I said. He was the best Boyfriend in the world and everyone knew it except me. I pondered this as I exited the girl's bathroom in my own little dreamland. As I stepped down the steps I ran right smack into Chelsea Duvont, Daughter of Aphrodite mentally cursing myself.

"ANNABETH? WHAT ARE YOU WWEARING? WERE YOU AWARE THAT THE ALL CAMP DANCE IS IN TWO HOURS?" She squealed covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to be polite.

"Oh!" I whispered, In my drama of the day I had almost forgotten the dance. This could be the perfect chance to apologize to Percy! "I forgot Chelsea! But I have my dress! Do you want to help me get ready?" Chelsea almost screamed in excitement at the very prospect of doing my makeup and hair

"Of course Annabeth!" Bring your stuff over and we can get started!" She squealed and hugged me before running away to plot my murder.

(1 grueling hour later)

I looked at myself in the mirror and was very surprised. The girl in the mirror was most definatley her golden-blonde hair was curled and shiny up in a golden headband that looked like leaves. Her dress was short maybe came to mid thigh. It was strapless and tight up top and was a pure white color. In the center was a golden sash. The bottom came out in bouncy waves of chiffon and was pure white. Her shoes were high heels intricate and crisscrossed. She clutched nervously at a golden hand clutch and touched her golden amulet in haste. That girl was me whether I liked it or not. And well to tell the truth I liked it a lot, and I was sure that Percy would to.

"Omygod Annabeth you look fantabulous!" Kiarra Shouted turning me around in a circle the other daughter of Aphrodite sighed and giggled.

"Thanks Kee" I said using her nickname! GODS, I HOPE THIS WORKS! I stepped into the sunshine and blinked the sun sparkling off my tiara like headband.

OLIVIA'S POV:

GOD, I HOPES THIS WORKS. I step out of the big house and head down for the pavilion where the dance was held praying to… well you know

Aphrodite!

OOOOOOOH CLIFFY I HAD TO DO IT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL PERCABETH SURVIVE WILL OLIVIA FINALLY GET PERCY TO HERSELF (you know Percoliva) FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

RIGHT NOW!

OR ELSE!

DA DA DA

LUV, CIT-CAT


	8. Chapter 8: You belong with me

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE WAIT! THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS STORY HAS ATLEAST TEN MORE CHAPTERS COMING SO NEVER FEAR CIT-CAT IS HERE! UMMM NO FLAMERS PLEASE CAUSE I JUST FINISHED HAVING A FANFICTION FLAME WAR WITH THIS ONE FANFICTIONER! THANK THE GODS WE FINISHED IT! ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Percy's POV:

Ahhh the all-camp dance! Every year the Aphrodite cabin felt the need to dress all the campers up without any weapons! A large pavilion was set up in the dark field Greek columns with vines of white flowers were holding the structure up. Twinkling lights and paper lanterns all white hung from the white clothe. Most of the couples were already dancing eating food or playing a game, but many were also missing Annabeth, Olivia and Ryan were among those who were not present. I walked past a full length mirror and checked out the work of Melanie Picket (of the Aphrodite cabin) Black pants and a white tucked in button down with a black vest over and a untied bow- tye finished the " I want to look nice and rugged at the same time" sort of look (In the words of Mel of course) I straightened my "Bow- tye and smiled at my self proud that I looked semi decent. There was a sound of a microphone being turned on and Ansley Baker was taking the stage her long mermaid hot pink dress reflecting off the various mirrors and chalices.

"We now have time for Karaoke!" Who wants to sing first?... Oh come on you know you want too!" The room was silent then a confident voice rang out

"I will go first!" I turned and Olivia strolled in her dress bright pink and pulsing Her eyes were covered in mascara and her heels were 4 inches high.

"OOOOK come on up!" Olivia strutted to the front of the stage Her head held high and her hands on her hips.

"What will you be singing for us tonight?" Mel asked looking Olivia up and down intrigued

"You belong with me by Taylor Swift" Mel nodded and turned to the Apollo cabin who were holding guitars and drumsticks.

"Go ahead when your ready!" Mel exited the stage and we all looked at Olivia

The music swelled and she began to sing

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesnt get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself

Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Her voice sounded strained and desperate and I could not shake off the feeling that she was singing to me! Everyone clapped and Olivia smiled then handed the microphone back to Mel who immediately asked for more singers

Annabeth's POV:  
I heard the music from the pavilion and stopped dead in my tracks Olivia was singing "You belong with me" at the top of her lungs and staring right at Percy, MY BOYFRIEND! I growled slightly under my breath. How could she do this to me! The song ended and the audience clapped a little bit. Melanie Picket Took the mic back from the smiling Olivia and then looked from her to Percy in confusion I hid behind a tree and watched Percy's facial expressions. His green eyes were sympathetic and he was smiling yet beneath his smiling I sensed deep confusion. The problem was I knew that he had enjoyed the song! I was a daughter of Athena for Hades sake! I always had a plan! I drew myself up to my full hight and fixed my dress making sure that the strapless top was covering everything. I walked proudly through the pavilion until I reached the stage I waved my hand at Mel and she smiled at me

" Hey Annie" eww I hate that nickname "Do you want to sing?" I shook my head and she looked confused  
"I want to say something" She nodded and someone across the stage called her name

"One sec!" She ran over and began to talk to a mystery person on the other side as fast as she was gone she was back and she handed me the mic I smiled and took it climbing the stairs so that my dress fluffed out behind me. As I walked onto the stage there was a lot of sighing and a couple of wolf whistling I turned glaring to find the Stoll brothers behind me. They smiled meakley and backed up.

"Ummm hi guys!" I said nervously "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Percy!" That is when I saw him. His black hair swung into his face and his green eyes pierced mine, he looked really upset.

"I was a total Empousa (A/N ha ha couldn't help myself, pretend it is like Bi***) about the game earlier!" Chiron looked up lazily and said

"Language Annabeth!" I smiled at him and looked out over the audience, Olivia was standing close to the stage and she was glaring at me, ha ha sucker.

"Well anyways enjoy the rest of the party!" I smiled at the audience and handed the mic back to Mel. She smiled and whispered good luck in my ear softly. I nodded and headed off the stage. I was pushed and shoved by many Demi-gods trying to get to various parts of the pavilion. I didn't even know where I was! I shoved a first year kid back and he glared at me before heading off. I glared back and reached out my hand holding onto anything I could reach. A strong hand caught mine and I looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked I nodded yes and he pulled me through the crowd and into the forest. I watched as the forest melted away to the clean ocean shore and I breathed in a breath of salty air. Percy let go of my hand and walked out onto the beach his face contemplative.

"Percy this a stupid fight! I was an idiot, An ecocentric Idiot!" I said He turned around and came back to me pulling me into a hug so that our faces were inches apart.

"Annabeth of course I forgive you! How could I not! You have to promise me though that the next time we compete for anything we have to…" For a second I thought he was going to tell me "Be kind and considerate!" But instead he said

"Be on the same team!" He laughed and I kissed him on the mouth laughing against his lips. I was blissfully happy He twirled me and As I turned around I heard a twig snap.

OOH THAT IS SOOOO INTENSE THE THING THAT SNAPED THE TWIG IS A PERSON, WHO COULD THT BE AND WHAT WILL IT LEAD TO I WONDER? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ! ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY NEW PJO STORY, THALIA'S MISSION! MY FRIEND MARAFOX006 HAS CALLED MY THALIA SINCE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL 7 YEARS AGO AND I HAVE CALLED HER BIANCA. SOOOO WE DECIDED TO WRITE COMPANION STORIES.

THALIA'S MISSION: Thalia thought the craziness of the battle in New York was over and she could continue her wonderful life of "saving the world one cheeseburgr at a time!" Little did she know that Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Nico needed her help in a quest to solve the mystery in the underworld.

BIANCA'S TIME IN THE UNDERWORLD (Marafox006's story): Bianca has been living in the comfort of her father's castle since she died. She gets everything she wants and yet her life still feels empty. She asks Hades to call her mother Maria back to her. Maria is a forbitten ghost and Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Nico come to put her to rest.

GO READ IT!

LOVE,

CITCAT MCCOY!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Read It is important

Hey guys I am so very sorry that this isn't a real update! I just wanted to let you know that my word processing program has gone into the big word processing heaven in the sky for the time being until I can replace it with newer software, I am typing this on my cousin's computer, because I am staying at her house for the next week before I go back home to NYC! I am putting all my stories on Hiatus for a bit until I can fully get a new word processing program that can't konk out on me when I need it most! Until then I wanted to point out the fact that on my profile there are several outfits and pics for my various stories so go check them all out. I also am looking for a writing partner to help me finish my unfinished stories and BETA some of them so if you are interested leave me a review or PM me.

For now fly on (© Maximum Ride "Fang")

Cit-Cat Mccoy

3


End file.
